To Lose My Love or Lose My Friend
by Megan Mystic
Summary: It’s funny. I really didn’t know when I started to like him as more than my best friend. There was only one little problem with this new found love I was feeling. My friend liked him- correction, loved him. This is a story of a choice I had to make.


Author notes: Ok everyone the name's Megan Mystic and I have a little pure fluff story for you. Enjoy!  
  
To Lose My Love or Lose My Friend By Megan Mystic  
  
It's funny. I really didn't know when I started to like him as more than my best friend. It just dawned on my one day. The one that always told me jokes. That was a cool guy with everything to offer. Good looking. Caring. Guiding.  
  
There was only one little problem with this new found love I was feeling. My friend liked him- correction, loved him. Hi there, my names Hermione Aurora Granger and this is my story of a choice I had to make. One that would decide a huge change in my life and no matter which way I could go about my problem, it didn't have a good ending to it.  
  
I was in love with the famous Harry Potter. My best friend. Well, the conflict in this was the fact that for years now my best friend Ginny Weasley had loved him with heart and soul. No matter how many times she was hurt by him, and when she had said she was through with him, she couldn't help but go back to '...those warm and sweet emerald jewel eyes..' as she always like to call them. And now I can understand what she meant.  
  
Plus as I saw it, I had nothing going for me against the other girls he knew. Parviati was tall, blonde and unspeakably gorgeous. Lavender Brown had long amber hair and was as innocent looking as they come, but she was known for her wonderful gossip she collected, which you wouldn't guess behind those eyes. There was Cho Chang who you can describe in one phrase, Miss Popularity. Ginny, on the other hand was sweet and shy. She had the inherited quick Weasley temper as well.  
  
Me, well I'm the book worm, Frizzy haired, not-trying-to-be-cool girl. I have soft cinnamon eyes with full lips and fairly good features. My brown hair could never be tamed but, I simply didn't mind. I was happy with myself and so I felt that Harry would never notice me. He seemed to flirt with me but well, he was like that with me and never showed if he had feelings of any kind.  
  
I sit here thinking in the common room watching as Ginny chats it up with Harry. I want to say something but, I can never come up with anything interesting to say. She has been playing Quidditch since she was little with her brothers and can talk about sports with him- his favorite thing. I on the other hand, can name off every fowl possible and dissect the origins of the game. I was to scared to fly and never got to play it much with my guy friends. So naturally I would avoid the subject. She flashed a dazzling smile at him as she asked him what his most memorable game was. Now lets get one thing straight. I am NOT jealous of her. Actually I feel sorry for her. If Harry has told me once he has told me twice when I ask him.  
  
He has never thought of her as a girl friend. Just a good friend and a nice girl. And even if Harry never likes me, I won't care I'll just wonder what could have been. Harry just told Ginny he had to go and he walked through the Portrait hole. Ginny squealed and got a dreamy look on her face. I smiled as my best girl friend sat down beside me on the couch as I closed the book I had been reading. "Oh, he is so amazing and adorable," Ginny sighed ", but why does he have to be so blind?" She brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in them. She had to say something to Ginny and let her know she liked him, too. Knowing Ginny though she would probably turn it into a contest on who could win him over. So possibly I could break the news to her that Harry didn't like her, like she always thought he did, deep down in his heart.  
  
"Ginny look...I" I could bring myself to tell her." Im sure he is thinking about you right now and he'll probably tell you that he likes you soon." I faked a smile. "You really think so?" She asked looking up at me. "I don't think,... I'm sure." She got up and waved me a good by as she walked up to her dormitory. So now if I told Harry I liked him, she would probably think I was trying to steal him since I didn't tell her I was. So now I'm left here in my world wondering if I would have told both of them my feelings, what could have been. I decide my decision was good and let it go for now. There would be other guys, but I knew Harry would always be the one I truly liked. Now  
  
I have the decision of letting him go, or letting him stay. My decision was like this. No matter how hard I tried he would never leave my heart, but if I would ever truly not need him I left to ponder for another day. I got up with my book and sat down at the table to start my History essay.  
  
~ end~  
  
  
  
Please review! And tell me what you think! Megan Mystic 


End file.
